


至死不渝，属于您的圆满

by yonewoxygen



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonewoxygen/pseuds/yonewoxygen
Summary: 金起范刚恢复意识，感受到的不仅有身上剧烈的疼痛，还有手上温热的触感和耳边熟悉的低语声。“等回去了之后，补个仪式。”“钟。”他小声叫道，大拇指摩挲那人的手背。他感受到那人的吻，落在额头上，鼻尖上，嘴唇上。他睁开眼，费了几秒钟适应室内并不算亮的光线，然后他看到了那熟悉的笑容。几乎热泪盈眶。“我以为我们都会死。”





	1. An Encore

金起范刚恢复意识，感受到的不仅有身上剧烈的疼痛，还有手上温热的触感和耳边熟悉的低语声。  
“等回去了之后，补个仪式。”  
“钟。”他小声叫道，大拇指摩挲那人的手背。  
他感受到那人的吻，落在额头上，鼻尖上，嘴唇上。  
他睁开眼，费了几秒钟适应室内并不算亮的光线，然后他看到了那熟悉的笑容。  
几乎热泪盈眶。  
“我以为我们都会死。”  
他和那人躺在一个狭小的病床上，那人毫不费力便将他拥入怀抱。  
从发现任务是一个圈套，敌人为了困住他们不惜启动大型阵法，突围无果，到帮正在开启临时结界的金钟铉用基础护盾和身体抗下高阶魔法攻击，在湖蓝色的光罩消失的一刻，谁也想象不到，两人以身上的鲜血为引，完成的最后的的阵法，是一个古老而又神圣的血契仪式。  
一个毫无仪式感并且完全超出金钟铉为他戴上那颗黑色戒指时的预料的情况。  
本来是打算挑个良辰吉日在修炼场及各位前辈的见证下来个庄严神圣的血契仪式的。  
戒指上暗金色的符咒缓缓转动，每转动一次，光芒便增加一分。  
鲜血相濡，命运相连，灵魂相依，生死与共。  
那一刻，时间暂停，世界安宁，刀枪火炮和战争带来的恐怖威压被隔离在外，金起范仿佛听到了鸟叫蝉鸣清风拂过树叶海浪拍打岩石，以及金钟铉在自己耳边的低语。  
金起范闭上眼，想起了东大洋上的那座小岛；想起了刚从训练营里走出时，李泰民半开玩笑地说这里要叫“SHINee WORLD”被他们嫌弃了好久；想起了金钟铉在集体会议上维护他，吵吵闹闹最后只剩下他们俩的声音；想起了他和崔珉豪打架差点拆了房子，金钟铉不拦李泰民看热闹最后所有人被训练回来的李珍基骂了一顿……  
睁开眼，看到的是近在咫尺的金钟铉的面容，以及在空中交融的血滴，汇入两人无名指上的戒指中，金钟铉特意去洛西山上求得的带有血契烙印和神之祝福的戒指。  
灵魂的力量和最古老的阵法，金起范最终看到戒指上闪出了耀眼的光芒，随即由黑色变为暗红色。  
之后是临时结界破碎的声音，他感受到金钟铉的法力已经消耗殆尽了，随之而来的是一片混沌，两人双双失去了意识。  
感谢血契，他可以感受到金钟铉身体的状况，金钟铉也同样，他看到金钟铉在仪式一结束便皱了眉，小声叫了句“范儿”。  
他当然知道自己身体受到的损伤不亚于金钟铉。  
几乎没有人试过仅凭身体抗下高阶魔法攻击，毕竟本来就没有多少人能够使用高阶魔法，但情况太特殊了，他不能让金钟铉受到影响，仅有的时间只够他开启基础护盾。  
“但我们活下来了。”  
“是珍基哥？”  
像是在船舱中，金起范打量着四周，最终，视线锁定在紧闭的窗边挂着的铃铛，以及上面那个醒目的“O”上。  
“O”的下面其实是一个基础通信阵法和一个加密阵法，他们每个人都有一个这样的法器，作用嘛，相当于防窃听的固定电话233  
所谓法器，就是铭刻某种特殊的阵法并存储部分法力以方便魔法师激发使用的工具。通过法器，不仅能节约魔法师开启某一阵法的时间和法力，也能使能力不足的魔法师使用更高阶的魔法。  
所以法器的危害也就这么体现出来了。这次困住他们的大型阵法便是通过法器被十几个低阶魔法师启动的。  
当然，法器有各种各样的类型，像他和金钟铉的血契戒指用于缔结契约，这个通信铃铛用于联络和传递消息，崔珉豪的那把长剑用于攻击、加强阵法并自带一个只能由崔珉豪本人触发的小型结界。  
虽然那个结界小到只有他们五个人背靠背站在一起那么大，但金起范这个在法器研究方面造诣颇深的人，也只在崔珉豪那里见到过自带结界的法器。  
不光是自带结界，还有一个攻击阵法叠加一个辅助阵法，单个拆开看都是金起范不懂的，更别说铭刻在长剑上还能自主选择触发阵法的人。  
后来拿着崔珉豪那把长剑在研究室里泡了一个月未果，最终还是翻遍了SMTown的图书馆和金钟铉那个据说“比SM的图书馆有用多了”的基地才隐约了解到某个古老的阵法和某项失传的技艺。  
不过没过多久，那把长剑便被崔珉豪取走了，似乎金钟铉威胁了他什么，金起范承认那段时间自己是很少有空理他……  
也正如血契这一古老的契约类阵法流传至今也只存在于洛西山的一处受SMTown保护的地区。  
当然，几乎没有人对这一阵法感兴趣，它毫无攻击力，也不能在作战中起到什么作用，说白了就是一个古老的婚姻契约以及一个“生死与共”的誓言。  
在这个远离魔法世界的人民过着世俗的生活，而隐约知道魔法的存在的统治者倾其所有只为借助其威力巩固统治的时代，某些古老而又神圣的血液正在渐渐消失。  
而SM便是众多维护魔法世界与自然世界平衡的组织中的一个，也是最具权威的一个。维护所谓的“平衡”，用SM内部流传下来的一句训言来说，就是——“世界创造出超脱自然的魔法，不是为了打破自然规律，而且为了更好地维护自然界万事万物的有序运行。”  
所以SM这种组织的存在的意义就在于此。  
而他们隶属的SHINee是SM中的一个分组。


	2. 圆满

“我应该说，新婚快乐吗？”  
白色的身影推门而入，带入一道对两人来说有些刺眼的光线，让人安心的嗓音先于微卷的棕发出现在二人的意识中。  
果然是他。  
“老头…”金起范有气无力地叫道。  
“你们俩伤得可真重。”他放下手中的药箱，左手食指带着若有若无的金色光芒，先向金钟铉探了过去，过了一会儿，又点向金起范的额头。  
一股暖流从头顶涌向全身，金起范由衷地感叹不愧是有“温流”之称的李珍基。  
虽然疼痛对他们来说不过是家常便饭。  
“一个法力耗尽，一个严重物理伤害。”  
“法力可是魔法师的血液，魔法师长如果时间处于法力枯竭的状态，是会有生命危险的…”李珍基严肃起来。  
“还有你，你不会是从悬崖上摔下来了吧？”他转向金起范，“还是用身体抗下了高阶攻击性魔法？”  
“情况特殊，我用了基础护盾……”  
金起范避开他的眼神，向旁边靠了靠，躲进金钟铉怀里。  
金钟铉求之不得，暗笑着护住他。  
“那种时候基础护盾根本没用好嘛！”  
李珍基无奈，左手食指的光芒又聚拢起来，点向金起范的手臂。  
“最近不要多活动，回去后再做一次检查。”  
作为从小一起长大的伙伴，李珍基当然理解他们。  
李珍基是SHINee的队长，说起这个人，在SMTown可谓“无人不知无人不晓”。倒不是这人平时行事高调性格张扬之类的，相反，这个人非常内敛且低调，低调到金起范曾经一度觉得他不正常。  
但正如黑夜掩盖不住珍珠的光芒，低调的行事也没有让这位隐藏的天才隐匿在人堆中。  
从小天赋异禀被选入组织，经评定以“战斗”为方向进行培养，同期训练生不乏佼佼者，而这人却以卓越的领导才能取得了当时训练生可以取得的最高职位，但这并不是他闻名组织的理由。  
十六岁时，李珍基经组织中为数不多的治愈系魔法师沈昌珉的无意提点而触发治愈阵法，并且可以自由使用基础治愈术。  
什么概念？  
治愈类阵法是目前唯一一种无法铭刻于法器上的阵法，不仅是因为目前的治愈系魔法师实在是太稀少了，而且，治愈类阵法的复杂程度以及触发阵法并自由使用的困难程度远远超于其他几类阵法。  
所以即使是SM这样的大型组织，拥有的治愈系魔法师也绝对不会超过十个。  
故，当号称“SM最权威治愈系魔法师”的沈昌珉看到一位战斗系魔法师触发治愈类阵法时……  
据当时在场的魔法师回忆，位于东大洋SM群岛中心岛屿上的整个SMTown都能听到沈昌珉的尖叫声。  
当然，后来沈大魔法师被推荐出演了组织内部一次文艺汇演中音乐剧节目，也都是后话了。  
而主角李珍基本人的回忆是：“他当时过分激动热泪盈眶并且抱住了我。”  
不过，也多亏了这位后来成为了李珍基治愈系魔法方面的导师的沈昌珉沈大魔法师，怎么说呢，李珍基后来成为了整个SMTown唯一一位双修的魔法师。

“这次任务，哥也跟来了？”金钟铉开口问道。  
毕竟在这段崔珉豪和李泰民外出修炼的时间里，他们一直都是拆分成小分队完成任务的。  
“不是，组织发现情报有问题我才赶来的。”李珍基耸耸肩，“可是晚了一步，有人提前救你们出来了。”  
“谁？”  
“新婚快乐呀哥！”另一个高挺的身影不知何时出现，靠在门框上，深邃的眼眸中满是笑意，背上那把长剑在任何时候都是那样引人注目…  
“崔珉豪！！”他和金起范同时叫道。  
有时候就是这样，每天看着那张帅脸会有种想打他的冲动，而几个月不见又差点再也见不到了，别说，还真是有点想念…  
窗边的通信铃铛突然发出清脆响声。  
“又有消息了？”  
李珍基快步走出船舱，再次回来时，手里拿着一封信。  
火漆印上是圣水家族的族徽以及一个花体的“T”，信封的一角有一个熟悉的玫瑰形红色暗纹…  
“李泰民？！”崔珉豪下意识喊出来。  
信里是一串数字，是他们五个人的暗语。  
“李泰民要回来了。”

“……钟…”  
金起范睡得很沉，被金钟铉抱起时，也只是微微皱眉，费力地呢喃了一句。  
“嗯，回家了。”金钟铉感受着金起范身上略高的温度，用尽可能温柔的声音在他耳边说道。  
碧波荡漾，海浪轻拍着岸边的岩石，李珍基和崔珉豪已经下了船，站在沙滩上等着他们。  
李珍基伸出手，空间出现以为的波动，随后，那难以察觉的界限逐渐模糊，岛屿深处古香古色的庭院若隐若现。  
“终于回来了。”崔珉豪伸了个懒腰，率先跨过结界。  
“终于又聚在一起了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 献给钟，献给我们SHINee的五个哥哥


End file.
